chibirobofandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine
holds an empty squirter against him.]] Sunshine (Japanese name: サンプー or "Sanpuu") is a toy in Chibi-Robo!. He likes Nectar. He is a stuffed bear belonging to Jenny. When he doesn't have nectar, he goes insane. One night, while he was insane, he shook Princess Pitts's castle causing her to lose her shoe. Later, when Chibi-Robo entered Jenny's Room, he met Sunshine, and soon afterwards, Sunshine ran out of nectar. Then Sunshine became angry and told Chibi-Robo to give him nectar. After you give him nectar the first time, Sunshine will become happy again, but after you scare Princess Pitts with the ghost suit he will become angry again and try to destroy Princess Pitts's castle. Drake Redcrest tries to save her but is beaten badly by Sunshine after he knocks him down. Mort saves her by making Sunshine laugh with one of his moves. After you completed the Mort and Princess Pitts story, Sunshine will want to cure his nectar problem. He will give you The Legendary Nectar Seed, but it takes ten years to bloom, so you must go back in time to plant it. When you return to the future and get the nectar, pour it on Sunshine, and he will be cured. Sunshine is one of the few toys to be owned by Jenny instead of Mr. Sanderson. In Chibi-Robo! Happy Richie Oosouji, Sunshine does not appear. It is unknown if he was put away or left with the Sandersons. Personality Sunshine is happy and calm most of the time and enjoys dancing, but it all changes when he gets crazy for nectar. He shows to be very irritable, and tends to threaten other characters. He is also disrespectful and doesn't show much guilt for his attitude towards others. In some points in the game when he is angry, Sunshine does seem to have some control of himself and can show some concern, but will show very little of it. He dislikes getting challenged by or threatened by someone else. When completely calm, he has a pretty caring side to him and can be quite friendly. Description Sunshine is pink and is bigger than most toys seen in the game. He has a light blue bow-tie which he wears around his neck. He also has different facial expressions which will tell which mood he is. He has his normal expression when he is calm. When angry, he has red eyes and is revealed to have sharp teeth. His last expression shows him to have wide open eyes and a wide smile. He lacks any fingers and the tips of his arms and legs and inner ear are a lighter pink. Trivia * Sunshine and Princess Pitts are possibly the main toys to be owned by Jenny rather than Mr. Sanderson. * Sunshine and Chibi-Robo are the only characters to make sound effects when they walk. * Sunshine might possibly be the strongest toy, because he is shown to be able to shake Princess Pitt's castle even though it's much bigger than he is. He can also punch Drake Redcrest even when he is using his force shield to protect him. * The insults Sunshine uses when angry are Doofus, Pip-Squeak, CrazyPants, Space Punter. * He could likely be protective of Jenny as shown in one point of the game in Jenny's room. Her TV begins to show alien signals and Jenny stares at it long enough to become unaware of her surroundings. Because of this, Sunshine is able to watch her and move, and throughout the night he refuses to leave Jenny to get nectar, fearing the risk of leaving her. * Sunshine, Dinah, and Sophie are the only toys to be animals. * Sunshine's addiction to nectar might be based off drug addictions due to symptoms he shows like being angry if he goes without it for some time. He has mentioned passing out and not being able to remember what happened. He also has mentioned never sleeping which might have come from his addiction. * Like Drake Redcrest, Sunshine might be a TV character, appearing on Jenny's TV. He has items that Jenny collects with his face on them. * He can change his voice, sounding different based on his mood. * Sunshine seems to get hungry very easily. When first met he is seen eating nectar from a jar, and despite having eaten the whole thing, he demanded more nectar. * Sunshine and the Free Rangers both have held grudges toward Tao, this could mean Sunshine might have been chewed on by Tao, since he said he dislikes Tao. * He can be given honey instead of nectar but doesn't like it as much. * Sunshine has two background music while most characters have one. One is his normal music when happy, and the other plays if he is mad. * Sunshine might have lived in the Sanderson's house for 10 years even though Jenny is eight years old, as he was aware of a Legendary Flower growing in their house 10 years ago. * Sunshine and Primopuel are the only toys who give happy points while they aren't moving. * Sunshine is the only character to wet himself on screen. * Sunshine and Dinah are the only toys to harm someone, although Sunshine does it on screen, and Dinah doesn't. *Shooting Sunshine with the Chibi-Blaster will make his bowtie spin. *Even though he cares for Jenny, he still views her as a crazy girl. Category:Toys Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!